Xanadu
by spottedhorse
Summary: Xanadu is place of great beauty, luxury, and contentment.
1. The Party

Jim Brass wasn't sure how he'd been dragged into this. But he was standing in the middle of a room full of strangers, well not all strangers. His buddy from his days in the senior recreational hockey league, Bruce Wellman, was there along with his wife, Amy. The party was at his sister's house. Bruce had called Jim a couple of days ago, inviting him to the party on Karen's behalf. "Ah come on Jim, it'll be fun. And Karen really needs one more guy to make her table come out even."

"Yeah, but how'd I get picked as the dummy?" Jim had asked.

"She begged me to find a guy and then she mentioned you specifically. She really wants you there but didn't feel like you'd come if she did the inviting. After all, you two haven't really spent that much time together, especially in the last year or so."

Jim remembered Karen in the stands at the games, cheering on her brother's team. He'd been tickled when her cheering had grown to include him. But after he'd been forced to give up playing hockey, he'd lost track of her. He and Bruce still got together frequently to watch NHL, but he'd hardly seen Karen in the last three years.

"So I'll ask it again…why me?"

"She said she misses your sense of humor. Come on Jim, she's had a difficult year. Losing Mike in that wreck…not that they were getting along that well, but he was her husband. And Mickey left for college, so she's kind of feeling the empty nest thing, especially since Mickey went on one of those study abroad trips for the holidays. Help me cheer her up."

Jim thought about it for a moment. At the word 'cheer,' he decided to go. He owed her a cheer or two." Okay…I'll go."

So here he was on New Year's Eve, standing in the middle of a bunch of strangers, bored out of his mind. He and Bruce had chatted some but then his buddy had been pulled away by some idiot sales manager for one of the local car dealerships to settle an argument over football. Amy was in a huddle with a bunch of other wives, so that left Jim on his own. Karen was busy being the hostess and was spread pretty thin.

"Wait, I know who you are, now…" said the man who was standing a few feet from him.

"Huh?" was all Jim could manage to say. He wanted to crawl in a hole. _Here comes all the hero worship shit,_ he thought.

"You're that police detective that's always on the news….but didn't you get killed a couple of years ago?"

Jim looked at the guy incredulously. _What a stupid question_….. "Ah, well I think I'm still alive…"

It was Karen that came to his rescue. Approaching from behind him, she put her hand on his back and then moved around to his side. Raising her hand to his face, she chuckled. "You feel alive to me, Jim."

"Thanks…I was beginning to wonder," he smiled.

Karen had been surreptitiously watching him since he arrived. She had missed his caustic humor, his self deprecation, and really…just him. When they had all been hanging out after the hockey games, she's been trying to make her marriage work still. But her thoughts about Jim weren't exactly helping her to stay focused on that. He was such a contrast to Mike. For all his gruffness, Jim had a gentleness about him and could be very considerate at times. And when he looked at her…. He really looked _at _her…not through her, like Mike did. She had started going to the games to cheer on Bruce when he first started playing. But she had kept going because of Jim. Spending time with him had always cheered her up. "Jim," she said quietly, "please stay until the others leave. We could catch up."

Something in her expression tugged at him. He really couldn't wait to get out of the party, but her eyes told him to stay. "Yeah…sure," he agreed.

The party dragged on another hour or so and then, thankfully in Jim's view, the people began to thin out. Bruce and Amy were among the last to leave. And then finally it was just Jim and Karen. "How about a drink?" she asked.

"Thanks, but no…I've had my limit," he smiled. "But go ahead if you want one."

"How about coffee then?"

"Sounds good." He followed her to the kitchen where she prepared the machine. As they waited for it to do its magic, she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for coming tonight. I know the invitation must have seemed weird to you….after all this time. But you used to cheer me up….and I find I need cheering up right now."

"Yeah…well, you're going through a difficult time…losing your husband and all."

She moved closer to him. "Our marriage was over long ago. We were just waiting for Mickey to get out of the house. I'd be going through a divorce right now if he hadn't been hit by that drunk driver."

Jim was no idiot. He knew what she was after. He had seen he watching him all through the night and it was clear to him why he was here. After all, it was New Year's Eve…who wants to be alone for that? Looking at her, seeking an answer in her eyes, he asked. "So….how are you, really, Karen?"

"Would it scare you away if I said that I'm feeling pretty lonely these days?" Her eyes were warm…inviting.

"I…um, well….no. I remember when I went through my divorce and was suddenly living alone; it was very lonely, but I got used to it."

"I'm sure that eventually I will, Jim. But at least for tonight, I would just like a little company, some warmth and companionship." Stepping closer to him she continued. "When I asked you to stay after the others left," her lips sought his and connected shyly, "I was hoping it would be for the night." And then she kissed him again, a little more confidently.

Jim shifted as he realized the full impact of her words. His mind was reeling. This was his buddy's sister…defiantly against the rules. Besides, one nighters always left him feeling so empty…On the other hand, she was a beautiful woman. It was impossible for Jim to not respond. Her kiss was inviting more and he found that his resolve was dissolving. Before his brain was aware that he had decided anything, his mouth had committed him. He was returning her kiss, with emphasis.

Their bodies blended together as she melted into his arms. His hands reached behind her to support her as he leaned into her. Lips and tongues became entwined as his mind caught up to the rest of him only to become blurred by the heat that was overtaking him. It had been awhile since he'd held a woman in his arms. He realized just how long it had been as waves of warmth and desire washed over him. She felt good as he ran his hands down her back.

Karen had been aware of her attraction to Jim for a long time. Finally being in his arms and having him respond with such desire thrilled her. She loved the feel of his hands against her back, the nearness of his chest to hers, and the touch of his lips. Her hands sought his body, finding their way inside his jacket. His chest felt so solid against her palms, making her want the package inside even more. Moving her hands further inside, she worked her way around to his back, tantalized by the muscular feel of his torso.

The warmth of a few minutes earlier was turning into a fire for Jim. His reluctance had fallen away and now he was sure of one thing, he wanted her. Once that thought became clear in his mind, his reserve feel away and he concentrated on her. His senses were on overload. Her lips tasted of the wine she had been drinking earlier, a full bodied red wine that tasted sweet on her. And her scent was a mixture of cologne he didn't recognize and a peachy shampoo. His hand found its way into her hair, so silky and smooth, his fingertips massaging her scalp, creating moans of pleasure within her. Her sounds spurred Jim on.

Karen felt his fire. It was burning within her also. As his hands traveled her body and his lips ravaged her mouth she was caught in a swirl of desire. Her mind was letting go and her body was in control. Her hands sought his skin, finally tugging at his buttons. Their bodies parted long enough for his jacket to come off. Pulling her back into his arms he growled, "Where's your room? I'm too old to be doing this on the floor or a counter."

She led him down the hall and into her room. Once inside, he took command of the situation. His hands made their way under her sweater, lifting it and pulling it off of her. Suddenly she began to feel a little shy. After all, her body wasn't what it used to be….

"I'm afraid that as I get older, gravity is catching up. Things aren't as firm as they used to be," she said lightly.

He chuckled, "Hey, I'm older than you….so be kind, okay?"

His hands moved around her as his eyes took in her now exposed chest. Only her bra remained. She saw the gleam in his eyes as they focused on the bright silk fabric. The blue of them was turning smoky as lust clouded their color. His hands moved to cover her mounds as he said in a husky voice, "the sisters look damn fine to me." The feel of his fingers through the fabric sent waves of desire through her, creating more heat in her core. She felt the rush between her legs, becoming wet with desire as he worked his magic. He taunted her with his fingertips, slowly massaging and teasing her. When she thought she could stand no more and was ready to beg for him to remove the offending garment, he slid his fingers inside, lightly brushing her nipples and eliciting a low moan from deep within. Once again, he teased her until she was ready to cry out in frustration. Then magically, he made the bra fall away, exposing her fully.

Jim was hungry. He was a breast man and here were two excellent specimens. True, gravity had taken a toll, but still…blood rushed through him, especially down, as his eyes drank in the beauty of the sisters. His fingers returned to them, caressing, fondling, and teasing as they went.

They were on her bed now. She was all over him, her hands finding their way around him and claiming him through the fabric of his clothes. Then she found her way to the buttons on his shirt and suddenly he was exposed also. Once his shirt was off, she worked her way under his undershirt and it came off too. Her eyes widened at the sight of his chest. Sheepishly he groaned. "I warned you," he said. Smiling she whispered wickedly, "looks damned fine to me….very fine indeed."

As she ran her fingers through his mat of chest hair, she wondered how much his years of hockey had contributed to the muscles that still rippled when he moved. His build was deceiving, she had always known that. Being shorter than most men and having a muscular chest had given him the appearance of being overweight at first glance. But having seen him in shirt sleeves or in polos so many times, she had guessed at what was beneath. Now she was getting to sample his offering. For awhile, he had threatened to have a beer gut, but all evidence of that was gone now. As her hands moved across his chest, she felt him tighten in response. Her hands were having the same effect on him that his hands had on her. A glance down his torso confirmed that he was feeling as hungry as she. Their craving was not food for the body, however, but the warmth and comfort of another human being.

Their lovemaking continued, each exploring and delighting in the other. Several times they brought one another to the brink, only to slow the pace and let things cool a bit before building more fire. Karen was amazed by his care as he made his way around her body. He seemed to pick up on every nuance, finding what pleased her and what didn't. Sex with her husband had been all about him; pleasing him, fulfilling his fantasies, meeting his needs. In Jim, she had found a partner that seemed only interested in her wants and desires. Without her ever saying a word, he discovered her hot spots and her cool ones. He used both to tantalize her, sending shivers and spasms through her with his touch. She had always believed that Jim could be a passionate man; she had never suspected his power as a lover. Trying to focus on his pleasure, her hands and lips travelled over him, yet she found that she couldn't concentrate on him. His attention to her was intoxicating, provoking sensations that she didn't know she could feel and clouding her mind in an erotic fog. Finally she quit trying and laid there on the bed, a willing slave to his methods. As she gave in to him, her body took on a mind of its own, wiggling and squirming, rising and undulating, needing him.

His sybaritic voice cut its way through her concupiscence, "Baby, please…"

She focused on his face long enough to see that he was a little embarrassed. Shooting him a questioning look, she asked him what he needed.

"Uh….as hot as you are, the little guy needs a little help." His embarrassment was complete but she understood what he was asking for. Just as she needed more stimulation as she got older, so did he. Her hand found his 'little guy,' a gross misrepresentation she thought. There was nothing little about him, even at half mast. His cock sprang to life at her touch and she relished the feel of him in her hand. As she fondled and stroked, his tool grew in all directions until he was hard as a rock. A strong impulse drove her down to his head, where her lips tasted his manhood. His response was immediate and intense as he moaned and clenched the sheets in delirium.

Jim was close to exploding and was fighting to hang in there a little longer. It had been so long though and what she was doing with her tongue was creating a wonderful insanity in his blood. Unable to hold on any longer, a primal instinct took hold as he reached for her and rolled her onto her back. Instantly he was over her, attacking her with his mouth, his cock hovering over his intended target. As he kissed her a hand found its way to her breast and he relished to feel of her between his fingers. Her hips rocked as she raised herself toward him; the tip of his cock found its way into her valley of passion and slid inside her. Her walls responded immediately and he felt her quiver as he made his way deeper inside.

Just his entry had Karen on the verge of exploding. As he made his way inside, every nerve ending along the way responded, sending waves of delight through her. He was hard and huge and she began to twitch inside with anticipation. Finally he was all the way in and began to stroke. The feel of him against her inner walls, sliding in and out, sent her flying. Her blood was boiling and she her body was on fire. As his pace quickened, her movements fell into sync with his. Panting, sweating, moaning, they climbed higher and higher. Greed was born within her as she craved more and more, grasping at his hips, his back….clawing, pushing, forcing him deeper and deeper. And then it happened. Ecstasy erupted.

The fireworks inside her head were astounding, followed by the searing white heat of climax. Her inner muscles danced and clinched uncontrollably until they were spent and yet, they still quivered and trembled. She had felt his explosion also. His shot sent tiny little rockets into her, adding to her own pleasure. And he too continued in the rhythm of their dance, even after he had little to work with. Their pleasure was immense….and complete. He rolled off to her side, lethargically holding her and sighing. She felt his contentment and was pleased. He had enjoyed it as much as she. Remaining like that awhile, sleep overtook them. After several hours of erotic play, their bodies needed rest.

Jim woke to a sore shoulder. He didn't want to wake Karen, but he had to move because the pain was increasing. Gently, he slid away from her but the motion woke her anyway. Moaning contentedly, she smiled. "Jim?"

"Sorry….had to move….my shoulder was beginning to ache."

"Mmmm," she sighed. "It's okay."

He rolled onto his side, smiling at her and enjoying her closeness. "You…um….are you okay?"

A coy expression formed on her face as she responded. "That was….amazing. You are….wow, such a fantastic lover. You must have women beating down your door to be with you."

Jim chuckled. "Not really…and I'm glad you enjoyed, but I'd hardly call myself amazing."

"Well, I think you are."

They lay there, enjoying the companionship and warmth. Finally she had to make a trip to the bathroom. He watched her as she made her way across the room, wondering why he had been reluctant last night. He wasn't fooling himself; this wasn't love….at least not yet. Maybe not ever. But it felt good….it was the best New Year's Eve he'd had in years.

She returned to the bed and seemed to sense his feelings. "Jim, I um….I mean, we really haven't even seen each other for a long time and well, I think maybe I kind of twisted your arm to make you stay last night. I just want you to know that…"

He interrupted her. "Look Karen, I'm not very good at relationships. I gave up trying long ago. But I am glad you twisted my arm. I just can't commit to something that this isn't….you understand?"

"I do. I'm not sure I am ready for anything more than this is right now anyway. I mean, with Mike and all…I need time to, I don't know, sort things out. But…. We have each other's phone numbers. Maybe…if things are too rough or if one of us needs a little companionship…."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. I like that just fine."

Her eyes began to twinkle. "So…a little more companionship before breakfast?"

A mischievous grin erupted on his face as he answered. " Oh yeah….and by the way, Happy New Year."

------------------------------------------------------------

Hope all you Brass smut lovers enjoyed. Our guy deserves a Happy New Year, don't you think? Please use the little button and tell me if you liked? Please...make it a happy new year:-)


	2. Three Years Later

Every now and then I go back and reread my old stories, just to see if I'm improving any, lol. Anyway, after rereading Happy New Year, the little worm that turns in my brain began to niggle at me. I wanted to see where things went between Jim and Karen. And so, here is where it took me...

**

* * *

**

**Three Years Later...**

Captain Jim Brass stared at Detective Tony Vartann incredulously. "You questioned who?"

"Karen Tillman. She was seen arguing with the victim earlier in the day and they have a history of…difficulties. Why? Is that a problem?"

Jim's gut was churning. _Shit, how the hell did Karen end up in the middle of this?_ Jim had been seeing Karen off and on for a little over three years and currently, things were on. Hell, he'd been with her the night of the murder.

"What time did you say Wilson was murdered?"

"Doc Robbins said around 10:00. What's up, Captain?"

Jim swallowed and sighed. _Damn, I left her about 9:45…that damn call out over the shooting at the Tropics Bar…_ "You got any other suspects?"

"No, but I still have some investigating to do. This Karen Tillman seemed like the most likely candidate. Still does unless something else comes up." Vartann was eyeing his Captain quizzically. Brass was acting a little weird over this one.

"Yeah, okay…investigate further…but, …well, it'll probably come up…I was with Karen that night; left her place about 9:45…"

"You _know _her?"

"Yeah, we've uh…well, yeah…um, …yeah, a couple of years now. Well actually, I've known her longer but…"

"Okay, I understand. I'll um…keep you in the loop?"

"Yeah, but maybe…for appearances sake, you should report to Hendricksen on this one. I'll let him know. You can overlap your shift long enough to fill him in…"

"Understood. And, I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim waived off Tony's apology. "It's okay. She didn't do it, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

Administrative duties kept Jim tied up for the next two hours. Consequently, it was almost 5:00 before he had a chance to call Karen. "You um…gonna be around tonight?" He knew he sounded nervous but he couldn't help it.

I thought…I mean, you said you had some things you had to take care of tonight," she said hesitantly. "But it doesn't matter….I wasn't planning on going anywhere. What's up, Jim?"

"I thought I'd pick up something to eat and come over."

"That'd be nice, but you're evading my question."

"Yeah…um, Detective Vartann…"

"Yes?"

Jim sighed heavily. "He's one of mine, Karen. He filled me in a couple of hours ago…"

"Oh," she responded flatly.

"So, I'll see you around six thirty?"

"Okay. I'll be here."

Later, Jim waited anxiously on her doorstep for her to open the front door. If he was this nervous about the investigation, she had to be really messed up over it, he thought. He was surprised when she opened the door, apparently very calm and not upset at all.

"Hey," he said, trying to smile.

A slow grin worked over her face. "Hey," she answered softly.

He followed her to the kitchen and set the take-out bag on her counter. "I brought Italian; I hope its okay?"

"Works for me," she said lightly as she dug in her cabinets for dishes.

They moved around her kitchen, filling the plates and fixing drinks before settling down at her table. Jim had watched her as she'd moved around. She didn't seem like she was upset by being questioned by Vartann. Maybe she didn't realize she was his only suspect. "So, Vartann says you and his vic have a history?" Jim asked as unemotionally as he could but he was worried.

"Ah, yeah. He was one of Mike's 'buddies,' a real jerk. Made Mike look like a saint. He still came around after Mike died, trying to …well, you know…" She was looking at her plate, not at Jim. "He didn't want to take no as an answer."

Blood rushed to Jim's head as her meaning registered. "He…did he…?"

She swallowed with difficulty and then nodded negatively. "No. I managed to avoid his…advances, calling the cops a couple of times. When we…when you were around, he stayed away."

"Karen, why didn't you tell me? I could've…"

"…I know what you would have done, Jim. You would have risked your career to set the guy straight and I didn't want that. I hoped he'd just…I dunno, lose interest and move on. Which he did for awhile but lately…"

"…He'd been coming around again."

"Yeah," she nodded. "But since you…, since we've been…dating this time, he's been scarce. I hadn't seen him in a couple of months until that afternoon. And I told that to your detective."

"Yeah," Jim said blankly, feeling like a real heel. Why hadn't he stuck around more? She'd been married when he first met her, but it had been a bad marriage. When they got together a couple of years ago over New Year's Eve, she'd been a widow for a few months. They'd connected out of loneliness and had dated off and on since. They'd agreed from the start that it would be a casual arrangement, getting together when life was too much. But lately, Jim had detected something deeper coming from her. And if he was honest with himself, he was feeling it too. He wanted things to grow between them; he wanted something more. He wasn't crazy in love like a kid, but he knew he loved her. He just didn't trust it, didn't trust himself in a relationship.

"Look, I told him I was here earlier that night. And I told him that you didn't do it but for him to do what he had to do."

Karen looked at him searchingly. "But…why? I was trying to keep your name out of it."

"Yeah, and I appreciate it. But it would've come out eventually. Better that I got it out now."

"So, you don't think I did it?" Her eyes were twinkling. "You think I couldn't do that to a guy?"

Jim grinned. "Do I think you could stab a guy and chop off his nuts? Yeah, you could. But you wouldn't. Besides, when I left here, you were naked in the bed, totally satisfied, and worn out from … No way you got up and found that guy and did all those things."

She was grinning broadly. "Yeah, you were pretty satisfactory that evening…"

Jim felt the blush running up his neck and into his face; even his ears were turning red, he knew. "Yeah, well…you were um…pretty hot yourself," he said softly as he reached across the table to claim her hand.

She smirked at him mischievously. "So, you think I could use that as my defense?"

"What? Defense? No, you won't need a defense…"

"Well, just in case…I mean, how do you think that would sound in court? Honestly, Your Honor, I really couldn't have done it. Jim Brass had his way with me earlier in the evening and I was …" she yawned and stretched contentedly, "…just too tired."

Jim chuckled. "I don't know that it would be very convincing, but go ahead and use it. The press would love it. And I can always use a little good press…"

Jim stayed the night and woke the next morning with her snuggled next to him. As he lay there, he decided he liked waking up with Karen in his arms. He decided he liked a lot of things about spending time with Karen and began to wonder why he hadn't realized it before. And as she twitched and stretched in her sleep, readjusting but still keeping contact with him, he realized that he wanted to wake up like this all the time. Maybe it was time to reconsider his stance against ever marrying again. After all, Karen was nothing like Nancy. And although they'd gone their separate ways several times over the last couple of years, Jim realized he was always the one who went back to her. She'd always welcomed him back, never chastising him for wandering away and never seeming too dependant. But as he thought about it, he realized that she probably wasn't seeing anyone else during that time either. Was it by choice?

Jim's eyebrows furrowed as he considered her side of things. She was being awfully patient with him and too forgiving, he thought. He'd dated several others during the elapsed times, but always found his way back to her. Maybe it was time he changed that. Maybe it was time he committed to something more than the occasional reconnect. Maybe…just maybe she was someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

She stretched again and he realized she was waking up. A moment later, she yawned and snuggled into him, warming his soul. _Yeah, maybe…_

They remained there, content for several minutes until she sleepily headed for the bathroom. To his delight, she came back quickly and snuggled into him again. He heard her muffled voice from her location on his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

Jim squeezed her closer. "I um…was thinking that I haven't been fair to you."

"You've been fair. We have an agreement, remember. I never expected…"

"Yeah, but…is it enough? I mean, is our casual arrangement enough? You are a beautiful woman, Karen. You could have a full-time guy…should have that, if it is what you want."

Karen sat up, looking at him quizzically. "What's this all about, Jim?"

Looking at her, god she was beautiful in the morning, Jim knew what he wanted. "I um…well, I realized that…if its okay with you…" he swallowed to phrase it in his mind.

"You calling it quits?" She asked quietly.

"No. Well, not unless you want to…"

"No."

"Actually, I was thinking…I mean, if…"

"What Jim? If what?"

"I want…more from this…from us."

"More?"

"Yeah. Like, let's you know, explore something…deeper. You know, get to know each other better and maybe…you know…like an exclusive thing?"

Her expression softened. "Yeah, I'd like that. Why don't we explore that?" She sealed the deal with a kiss. And then Jim decided to seal it with something more. Consequently, he had to rush to get to his house and shower and change before heading to PD.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying.


	3. Investigations

Vartann was back in Jim's office that night. "Look Jim, I know this one is kind of personal for you, so I thought I'd update you."

Jim dropped the pen that was in his hand and leaned back in his chair, motioning to the other detective to sit. "Okay, what do you have?"

"Well, Karen Tillman was seen yelling at John Wilson that afternoon. She was telling him to back off and leave her alone. Witnesses say she was pretty hot. They say she turned to walk away and he grabbed her. She turned and slapped him, pretty hard, knocking him down. Then she left."

"Yeah, okay," Jim sighed. "But you told me this yesterday. So what's new?"

"I have a cabbie that can put her on the sidewalk outside his apartment."

Jim sat up straight, glaring at Vartann. "What time does your witness put her there?"

"About 10:00, no later than 10:15."

Remembering his conversation with Karen the night before and her defense strategy, Jim chuckled. "No way…" Tony Vartann tilted his head and looked at Jim questionably. Jim continued. "When I left at 9:45, Karen was not ready to go anywhere," he said suggestively, "if you get my drift." Jim could feel his ears turning red again.

Vartann's eyes widened, causing Jim's face to redden more. "Let me get this straight, Jim…. You are prepared to testify that you were with her, in the Biblical sense, and left her…in bed."

Jim couldn't remember ever seeing the younger detective more uncomfortable. He wanted to laugh, in part from his own embarrassment. "Ah, yeah. She um…well, it would have taken her more than 15 minutes to get dressed and get across town. Besides, she was …um, in a good mood when I left. Murder was not on her mind, I can assure you." Jim looked pointedly across his desk at Tony.

"Ah, okay. I'll um…have to keep looking then…"

"Yeah, good idea," Jim snarled, suddenly angry at the whole situation.

Once Vartann had left, Jim settled back into his chair, swiped his face with his left hand and sighed deeply. "Damn," he said out loud to the room. Then, staring at the pen on his desk, he began to chuckle. "Wonder how long it'll take for that bit of news to make it around the station?" His brows furrowed as he considered the gossip. "Damn gossip mongers…"

"You say something, Jim?"

Jim looked up to see Nick Stokes looking at him oddly from the doorway. "Nick, come on in. What brings you to my side?"

"Uh, I'm working the Wilson case with Vartann and he said you just took our suspect out of the picture…"

"Uh, yeah. Did he tell you …"

"That you're seeing her? Yeah. And good for you, man. She's a pretty lady."

"Yeah, she is…and thanks."

"For what?" Nick looked confused.

"For _not_ getting into the details…"

"Hey man, not my business. I just hope this investigation hasn't crimped your style."

Jim motioned Nick into the chair that Vartann had recently left. "No, if anything it made me realize how much she means to me."

"Really? Getting serious, huh?"

Jim looked at his younger friend speculatively. "Yeah, it is. I um…all but asked her to marry me last night."

"Wow," Nick replied, surprised.

"Yeah, wow. I mean, I know I'm not such a good catch and I have a lot of baggage…but she seems…I dunno, like…well, like she could hang in there with me."

"I think you are selling yourself short, Jim. Hell, we all have baggage. And you're a good guy, a good man. You might be just what she needs, you know?"

Jim sat quietly for a moment, staring at Nick. "She's what _I_ need," he answered finally.

After Nick left, Jim called Karen. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm reconciling accounts," she said tiredly. "And they won't reconcile."

"You sound tired," he observed.

"Well, someone kept me up way past my bedtime…"

Jim chuckled, remembering the night before and how very sated they both had been. "How about I make it up to you?"

"How?" He could hear the intrigue in her voice.

"How about I take you some place nice to eat tonight?"

"Mmmm, yeah….and I know just the place."

Jim settled back into his chair, letting the sound of her voice wash over him, soothing him. "You do? Where are you thinking?"

"My place," she said invitingly.

"But, this is supposed to be my treat…like a date, you know?"

"It will be…your treat," she said huskily.

Jim felt heat in a particular region of his body. "Uh…while it sounds…good, it wasn't what I meant."

"Oh?" she said, feigning surprise. "Ohhh, I get it; you want to treat me…Mmmm…well, I had planned on you staying…for dessert."

The heat was building as he listened to her innuendo. "Honey, you are going to make it impossible for me to leave my desk," he growled happily into the phone.

"Poor man," she cooed into the phone. "Want me to come help you…with the situation."

"I um… you realize the walls to my office are glass?"

"Okay, so you don't want me to come over. But I could talk you through it…"

His body began to throb. "God woman, you're killing me here… I surrender. What time do you want me…?"

A throaty chuckle sounded through his earpiece. "Now…"

Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath to calm down. "I meant for dinner?" He was growing impatient, or rather, certain body parts were.

"About seven."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Of course, you could come earlier and…"

"Stop right there or I really won't be able to leave my desk," he chuckled, feeling like a kid again, talking dirty to his girlfriend and horny as hell.

"Okay then. Well, I will _see_ you later."

Jim hung up his phone and sighed. Fighting the impulse to become melancholy and thinking about all the ways he could screw this up, he thought of the night before…very pleasant thoughts indeed.

Greg Sanders finished processing some evidence from a scene that he and Brass had investigated the night before. Picking up the phone, he called the detective. "I have a suspect. Wanna go talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Name is Roger Hite. His prints were on the pole used to beat the victim. I have his address…"

"I'll be over in fifteen," Brass told him.

And hour later they were sitting in an interrogation room with Hite. It was clear from the time they arrived at Hite's apartment that he was not going to be cooperative. Consequently, he was brought to the station so the questioning could be on the investigator's turf. "So, Mr. Hite…tell us how you knew Jeremy Austin."

Hite scowled at Brass and rolled his eyes as he sat mute in front of the detective. "Come on, asshole, we got your prints on the murder weapon. You can tell us your side of the story or we can draw our own conclusions." Jim didn't like the looks of this guy, street scum at its worst, in Jim's view.

Hite snarled and then settled back into his chair. Finally, under the intense glares of Brass and unwavering stare of Sanders, the suspect began to speak. "What the hell, I met him at a tattoo parlor."

"Tatoo parlor? You into tattoos?" Brass inquired.

"Um yeah, I got 'em all over." Pulling up his sleeve, he showed a tattoo of Betty Boop, the cartoon character. Jim couldn't help it, he chuckled as he watched Sanders' eyes widening with surprise.

"That the best you got?" Jim asked derisively.

"Hell, I got Olive Oil on my other arm…and…and… I got lips around my left nipple and ones with a licking tongue over my other one. And I got a tat on my left cheek of that porn star…Boo D. Licious. Wanna see?" he asked as he started to stand.

Jim's hand flew up as he waved the guy back down. Last thing he wanted to see was this guy's ass. "Just sit…we don't need a show…" Hite looked miffed. "Ah man, its good…"

Brass glanced over at Sanders, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Yeah, well…it'll have to remain your secret…at least until the guys in the house get a look see. Then they're gonna be all over your skanky ass."

"Aw man, you don't gotta be that way. Hey long time ago, I got a tat on my balls of Linda Lovelace…she's still one of the best, you know…" Jim glared at the perp, disgusted. "…but now she just kinda looks like Phyllis Diller down there, all wrinkled, ya know," Hite finished forlornly.

Greg couldn't help it, he started shaking with laughter. Brass choked back a response too, unsure what he was feeling. Motioning to Officer Mitchell, who stood by the door, Jim instructed him. "Hook 'em up and take him to booking. We'll let the lawyers sort it out," he said tiredly. "I'm getting too old for this," he told Sanders as they left the room.

As he headed back to his office, he tried not to think about Roger Hite's tattoos. A shudder ran through him as he considered the pain involved in getting one's balls inked. The guy was slime and made Jim feel dirty. It didn't help any that he had recognized the names of both porn stars. He'd seen a couple of Lovelace movies many years ago and had seen clips of Boo D. Licious in the course of an investigation. Things had changed for him over the years and where once, he might have gotten off on their movies, porn just didn't do anything for him anymore…except disgust him. Maybe he'd just seen too many lust related murders where the woman had been forced. He'd definitely seen too many cases of porn queens who'd become diseased and been thrown out like yesterday's trash. Shrugging out of his dark thoughts, he turned his mind's eye to Karen and began to think about dinner later. Spending time with her did more for him than any porn movie ever could. By the time he reached his office, he was wearing a large grin.

Karen had given him a key awhile back, which he used only occasionally, preferring to have her open the door to him, keeping a semblance of distance between them. But lately, he'd wanted to close the distance, so Jim located her key on his key ring and slipped it into her lock. Quietly, he stepped through the door was met by intriguing scents coming from the kitchen. Following his nose, he made his way to the back of the house.

She stood over the stove, stirring in a pot. As Jim stood in the doorway, his blue eyes poured over her. Her hair was a little mussed from her habit of scratching the back of her head when she was concentrating.. The purple tank top she was wearing was slightly askew from her high speed motions around the kitchen probably, he thought. Her hips were swaying to some upbeat tunes rolling around in her head and occasionally her feet shuffled to the same music. Everything about her body language told him she was happy and excited. The feelings that evoked in Jim were indescribable.

"Hey," he said softly as he moved to stand behind her, his hands circling her waist as he laid a very gentle kiss on her neck. She stopped stirring and melted back into him, a happy moan escaping in something that sounded like an answering "hey."

"Whatcha stirring?" He asked as he nuzzled into her, peeking over her shoulder.

"Sauce…."

"Hmmmm, smells good," he replied, his hands rubbing her waist sensually.

"Yeah, you do," she murmured back. "Let's um… take this…ahhhh, to my room…" she said heatedly.

"What about the sauce?" Jim asked as he glanced at the pot.

"It needs to simmer awhile longer… but I've been simmering all day," she said seductively as she grabbed his hand and started towards the hall. Jim grinned and followed willingly, all the darker thoughts from earlier in the day falling away and leaving him in high spirits.

* * *

So what do ya think, was chapter 1 enough smut or should we peek in on the couple again? I know some people love it and some others would rather pass. Maybe that's a poll I should do some day... do you want smut in the fanfic you are reading? Hmmm...oh btw, I do have a new(er) poll out if you'd like to participate. The last one was over whelmingly in favor of Brass having some romance in his life with Catherine as the number one choice. A close second was an OC.


	4. Realizations

Okay, I have a confession. Although I have been happily married for many. m...a...n...y, years to a wonderful guy, I am in love with Jim Brass, lol. I just can't keep my hands or my mind's eye off of him. I was going to set this aside for awhile and concentrate on Flukes but I was missing my Jim, even though he's in the other story too. And then I got a review (well, 2 actually) that made me decide to keep at it. So this one's for you Munchkin! It has been awhile since I've tried writing two different stories at the same time, but I'll see what I can do with it. After all, we need our Brass hugs, don't we?

* * *

Jim had abandoned his usual habit of leaving his lover's bed sometime in the night, not wanting the feel of commitment that overnight stays implied. The last three nights, he'd stayed at Karen's, waking with just enough time to hurry home for a shower and change of clothes. The drive to work that morning was filled with thoughts of his evolving relationship. Jim Brass was a realist; he knew there were better men out there, although after a certain age women tended to think any man was a good catch, he pondered. No, that was true once maybe, but the women of his generation and the ones following seemed to be more independent, secure that they could do just fine on their own. He knew he was generalizing, but it was true. Many women now were content with dalliances here and there without long term commitments. One had informed him several months ago that she'd done her time and wasn't interested in a second stint, which had suited him fine. Commitment wasn't on his mind that night either. But now it was; what had changed? He had, he realized. He was tired of going home alone, to an empty bed. And on rough nights, when the cases were especially bad, it would be nice to go home to a warm, welcoming someone who would be content to just let him hold her and forget. Karen was that someone. She always seemed to understand. Some nights with her were hot and sensuous and others…well, they filled a different need. Unlike the Jim Brass of twenty years ago, this one was more interested in comfort and kindness on those nights rather than hot and bothered. Guess I'm just getting old, he mused.

His relationship with Karen was changing for the better in his view and hoped that soon it wouldn't be his house and her house, but that they would have an 'our' house. But he didn't want a just living together arrangement, he thought as he pulled his car into the PD parking lot. He wanted the real thing, marriage and commitment and all that goes with it.

Karen's leaving the ball in my court, he thought as he walked across the lot towards the door. So now what? A ring? Jim rolled that around in his mind as he picked up his messages at the front desk and headed down the hall towards his office. He'd use his lunch to do a little shopping, he decided as he settled behind his desk, turning his thoughts to his job.

A few hours later, Jim stood in the middle of a small bedroom, a queen sized bed at one end and a crib at the other. He was sick, filled with disgust and anger as he watched David Phillips gently lift the dead baby boy from his crib. Senseless, it was so senseless, Jim thought, his fingers flexing and flinching as his eyes followed the young assistant coroner's motion. Jim had seen countless dead bodies in various states of disarray and decomp and some had even been children…too many, in fact. But this case, this baby…babies weren't supposed to look like skeletons, their dry skin stretched over an emaciated frame….they were supposed to be plump and round, squeezable.

He sighed deeply as he stepped back to allow David to pass with the body and then stepped into the living room to talk to the parents. The mother was tearful and the father looked like he was in shock. "Mr. & Mrs. Jenkins? I'm Detective Jim Brass…"

The investigation didn't take long. Doc Robbins ruled the death as a failure to thrive. Jim had gone down to the morgue himself to get a further explanation.

"What can I tell you, Jim….the baby starved to death. There was no physical reason that I could find other than, he had no food in his stomach, nothing. He hadn't had nourishment for several days, from the looks of it." Doc paused, his own frustration and sadness over whelming him momentarily. "I've given you all the information I can; I can't explain the why. That's up to you and CSI."

"Okay," Jim sighed. "Thanks Doc…"

Jim found the second shift CSI on the case, Dalton Hubbard, and asked how his investigation was going. "Well, there really isn't much physical evidence beyond the body," the young CSI explained. "There was formula in the pantry and a breast pump in the mother's nightstand. I obtained her medical records and according to the hospital and her doctor, she was lactating. Her milk should have been enough, but even if it wasn't there was plenty formula and bottles at the scene. I can't find any reason for the death except neglect."

Jim swiped his face with his hand and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, okay. Kind of what I thought… I'll take it to the DA and see what he thinks."

The meeting with the DA had been short. "Arrest the bastards," the man had declared. "Charge them with Negligent Homicide for now and we'll continue to investigate them to see if there is anything else we can hit them with. I want them locked up before the end of the day."

And so, even though it meant two extra hours on his shift, Jim Brass had located the young couple at her mother's house and with Officers Mitchell and Hanson, had arrested them, taking them to central booking in handcuffs. As Jim sat at his desk, finishing his report, he reflected on the day. It was one of those cases that no matter what the outcome, there would never be a feeling a satisfaction. A poor defenseless baby had died because his parents were too stupid or too lazy to take care of him. It was the kind of day that left Jim feeling drained and old.

His phone rang as he was walking to his car. "I just saw it on the news," Karen said through the earpiece. "You looked…oh Jim; it must have been awful…"

"Yeah, it was," he answered tiredly.

"You want me to meet you at your place?"

"I um…I don't think I'd be very good company," he said forlornly. He wanted her, needed her right now but he didn't want to inflict his sadness and despair on her.

"You on your way home now?"

"Ah….yeah, just getting into my car," he replied as he unlocked his door.

"Okay." And she was gone.

He wasn't surprised when he pulled up to his house and her car was there already. He hoped she would be there even though he felt guilty for it. She waited for him on his front porch and another twinge of guilt flooded through him. He hadn't given her a key when he was trying to keep the distance. He'd need to fix that, he thought. "Hey," he said as he stepped up. Stopping, he drank in the sight of her standing there, full of concern and sad for him. God, could any woman ever be more beautiful to him than she was at that moment. "I'm glad you came…"

"You sounded like …like you needed to be with someone tonight."

Jim looked up from unlocking his door into her eyes and saw understanding. "Yeah, I do….I need to be with you," he answered.

She followed him in and took his jacket, laying it over a nearby chair. Then turning him to face her, she quietly undid his tie. "Want a drink?" she asked.

Lifting his hands to encircle her waist, he answered. "I want you…to…to just hold me, okay?"

A small, sad smile formed on her lips as she nodded. "Okay," she said simply. "Let's go lie down awhile…"

Karen did hold him, as closely and tightly as she could. She stroked his head and neck and then his back. She didn't ask questions or babble on about unimportant things, she just held him. Finally, he began to tell her about the case, what it did to him, what it did to all of them. He talked until he realized she was crying. "Oh, I'm sorry Honey….I didn't mean to make you cry. I wasn't thinking." He felt like a heel, dumping all of the day's horror on her.

"No," she said as she wiped at her tears. Then putting her hands on either side of his face, she looked deep into his eyes. "I want you to tell me; I don't ever want you to think you can't or shouldn't. It's just…this hurt you so much and I…." she hesitated to catch her breath as a fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Honey, this is why I don't want to tell you about my days…wives have a hard enough time just dealing with the idea that their men might not come home one night…"

"Wives? You think of me like that?" Her voice was quietly hopeful.

"Yeah, I do…at least I hope that…well, that …oh hell, this wasn't how I planned it but…" Jim sat up and took her hand. "Karen, I um, I've done a lot of thinking lately and I…um…well, " He gulped and then charged ahead. "I want to get married." He let out a deep breath as he looked into her stunned face. "To you. I um…I planned to have a ring and all when I asked but I didn't have time to …get one." He was nervous; she was just staring at him, like she wasn't comprehending anything he was saying. He knew he was making a mess of it but he thought he'd gotten it said. But she just stared at him. His heart plummeted.

Finally she seemed to recover and spoke. "Jim, I….I…"

"It's okay," he said brokenheartedly. "I um…I know that I…well, I've got a lot of baggage…and I understand…"

Surprise flashed over her features. And then she started laughing. Jim's head was swirling. How could she be laughing? "No, Jim," she started as she put her hand to his chest, "I…I'm the one with all the baggage. Mike was so abusive. I just, well…I didn't think you…I mean, I know the other night you said you wanted things to ….but…but…" She stopped and took a deep breath. Then, her eyes sparkling, she grinned. "Could we try that again?"

Jim grinned. "Really? You want me to ask again? Cause it took all my courage the first time and I don't know if…"

"Then let me." She'd moved her hand to his face. "Dearest Jim, would you honor me by making me your wife?"

He felt his body relaxing. She did want to marry him. Grinning like an idiot, he nodded and then found words to answer. "The honor will be mine," he said formally. And then added, "and the joy." The kiss that followed was the sweetest one he'd ever been a part of, Jim thought. Like water to one who'd been wandering in the desert.

The next morning, he lay with her in his arms, contemplating the previous night. They hadn't engaged in sex, much to his surprise. If any occasion would end in mind blowing sex, he thought getting engaged might. But a sweet contentment had settled over them, secure in the knowledge that they would be there for one another, that neither would be alone again. For Jim, it was as if he'd finally found a home after years of wandering and wondering if he would ever be at peace. For Karen, he knew that she'd found in him someone worthy of her trust because no matter what happened between them, he would never abuse her…not like Mike had done. Hell, this is too good, he thought. No matter what disagreements they might have, he'd never do anything to jeopardize it. She was too good for him. He needed her too much.

She began to stretch as she woke up. He felt her body coming alive and looked down into her beautiful eyes that had turned to look at him. He was met by a satisfied grin. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he whispered back. "Any morning that you are with me is a good one." And for a long time they remained like that, happily staring at one another like idiots with a big secret, content in each other's presence. The rest of the world could fall apart around them; Jim Brass held everything he needed in his arms.


	5. Taking Care of Business

They met for dinner that night. Initially, Jim had suggested a big night at The Bellagio or some other high end place but Karen insisted on someplace quieter and cozier. Consequently, they were in a little out of the way Italian place, true Italian, not the American imitations that spotted the Vegas cityscape.

After a generous meal, Jim took her shopping for a ring. He could tell she was trying to be considerate of his bank account and while he appreciated her selflessness, he encouraged her to pick something she really wanted to wear. She smiled at him mischievously. "I don't think you'd fit," she whispered. But apparently she wasn't quiet enough, because the clerk began to smirk, causing Jim to blush furiously. But as he did, he looked into her impish eyes and fell in love all over again. Looking back into the ring tray, he pulled out the biggest stone he could find. But she covered his hand and reached for another ring, one with a diamond, surrounded by sapphires. "I like this one," she told him.

The clerk pulled one from the safe that was identical but in her size. Once Jim paid for it, he took it from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Karen Wellman Tillman, would you marry me?" She smiled at him and tears began to brim over her eyelids as she nodded affirmatively. Then she fell into him, pressing her face into his chest, her arms wrapping around him as if she would never let go. Her response overwhelmed Jim until tears were threatening him as well. "Its okay, Baby…its okay," he said as he patted her back. He could feel the clerk watching them and eased her away from the center of the store. "Let's get out of here, go someplace…more private," he said as he guided her out.

"I'm sorry," she told Jim as they settled in his car.

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"For getting so emotional…that must have been embarrassing…in the store I mean, when I broke down…but it was just so…it just…the way you looked at me…I've never felt so …cherished."

Jim reached across and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Oh honey, no…I thought women always got emotional over this kind of stuff…well, except for my ex, of course. And your…reaction, it wasn't embarrassing at all. I mean, for an old guy like me to have that kind of effect on a beauty like you…"

"Jim, you're not old, just…seasoned."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, right…seasoned," he said humorously. "But still, you didn't embarrass me." The look she gave him warmed him. "Still, I'm sorry I got overly emotional," she responded. Jim was at a loss for words. The idea that anyone would get so emotional over him, over marrying him, it was still new to him, incredibly so.

He had driven to her house and was just beginning to show her how much her emotions meant to him, when his phone rang. "Damn," he muttered as he left the warmth of her body to pull the phone out of his pocket. "This better be good cause I'm going to fry the dumbass that's calling me," he continued to mumble as he opened the phone and hit the talk button. "Brass," he barked.

"Jim, we need you at PD." It was Conrad Ecklie, the Under-Sherriff. "We have a big case and I need your seniority on it. Press is already all over it."

"Yeah, whatever. It'll take me a few to get there…"

"ASAP, Jim. I mean it" And the line went dead.

Jim closed the phone and moaned. Turning towards Karen, he pulled her back to him, kissing her. When they separated, she smirked at him. "You have to go."

Grinning at her, he nodded. "Eventually," he said huskily.

Karen giggled as he moved to kiss her again. Jim straightened up, an eyebrow arching. "You gonna laugh at my kisses now?"

"No, I'm laughing at you. Apparently, you are supposed to be heading to work, but you aren't making a move in that direction."

"Yeah," he grinned, "well, things here are much more interesting," he mumbled as he moved toward her again.

Jim spotted Conrad Ecklie at the end of the hall, just beyond the door to his office, obviously waiting. Knowing that Ecklie was about to lash out couldn't spoil his mood though as he all but bounced down the hall.

"I thought I said ASAP," Ecklie barked when he spotted Jim.

Jim stopped at the doorway to his office and glared at the Under-Sheriff. "Yeah, well, I was in the middle of something…" Smiling inwardly, Jim remembered burying himself in Karen and how she had used all of her tricks to speed his release. He'd tried to take his time but she wasn't playing along. It was both frustrating and exhilarating. Still, he was high off of her and he'd left her quite happy in the bed. He just wished he were still there with her.

"Oh well, we wouldn't want to interfere with you scoring your latest conquest, now would we?" Conrad's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I just hope you haven't been romantically involved with anyone related to this case." Ecklie had given Jim grief over Rita Nettles ever since his involvement with the widow had surfaced during the case last year. No one regretted his dalliance with the woman more than Jim. But Jim just flashed Ecklie a scowl and walked into his office. "So what do we have?"

"Kidnappings," Ecklie said, his tone changing. "Three women in a little over a week. The last one was last night and there was a homicide with it."

"So, that's how I am involved….a homicide?"

"Well, yeah….but I want you in the kidnapping investigation too. I need your expertise, Jim. The other kidnappings …we didn't realize it was all connected until Greg Sanders, of all people, made the connection."

"So the Grave shift has it over at CSI?" Jim liked working with his old shift, even though Gil and Warrick were no longer there.

"Yeah, the kidnappings keep happening on their shift. Catherine knows you're the lead on this now. Carlos Moreno had it but this is too big. I need someone with your experience. He's too new to the department…"

"Moreno is a good detective, Conrad. I'd like him to stay on it…"

"Yeah, alright. But it is your case, Jim. Get over to CSI and have Catherine go over it with you. Then I expect you to give it your full attention."

Jim studied Ecklie. The man was being even more obnoxious than usual. Then he shrugged. "What is it, Conrad? You really don't seem to want me on this…"

"It wasn't my call," Ecklie answered churlishly. "The Sheriff insisted…"

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'll get on it then…" Jim said dismissively. He pulled his phone out to call Catherine as he watched Ecklie walk out. "Asshole," he mumbled as he listened to the ring tone.

A few minutes later he was standing in the layout room with Catherine Willows. "So, we have three women, " she told him, "ages 21, 34, and 41, all blonde, light eyes, roughly 5'8", and same body types. All three were taken at night from public places in different parts of the city." She slid a folder over the table to him. Flipping it open, Jim grimaced at the photos of the women. Except for the differences due to age, they could almost pass for one another. His gut began to gnaw as he realized they could all pass as Karen's sister.

"And the homicide last night?" Jim asked.

"Male, 32, Chris Brown. He was a friend of the kidnapped woman, Wanda Lytles. He must have interrupted the perp as he was trying to take Wanda. Took a knife in the heart as a result."

"Wow, to the heart? That's a tough one…the penetration, I mean. The kid would've died quickly though." It made Jim's chest hurt to think about it.

"Yeah, Doc says he went down immediately. Maybe lived a few minutes but doubtful. "

"You sure there aren't two of them? I mean, to try to maintain control over the girl and stab Brown at the same time…I don't see it happening." Jim's brow was furrowed as he tried to picture how it might have gone down.

"Possible, but we don't have any evidence to support it."

"So, what do you have?"

"A footprint, men's size 10. And a cigarette butt but the DNA was contaminated, so we won't get much out of that."

"That's it?"

"Fraid so…"

Jim sighed. "Okay then. Well, I'll look into the women's lives…see what I can turn up…things they have in common."

"Okay. Thanks Jim." Catherine smiled at him cheerlessly.

"So, you got any of Greg's coffee around here?" Jim asked.

"Uh, yeah…I think we do. Come on, I could use a break too." Catherine led Jim down the hall to the breakroom, where she poured mugs for each of them.

Catherine eyed Jim over her mug. "So, what have you been up to lately, stranger?"

"Stranger?" Jim chuckled.

"Yeah, you've been on a different shift lately. I've…missed seeing you."

"Yeah? From what I hear, you haven't missed me much; another detective is taking up your time."

Catherine laughed and looked away. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh come on, Catherine, you know how the rumor mill is here…" Jim was enjoying needling her about Vartann.

"Um…yeah, okay. And what about you? I hear you're involved with the prime suspect of a murder…again."

Jim swallowed the anger that rose in him. "Tony told you about that, uh?"

"Um, actually, no. I heard it from Conrad. So, is it true?"

"Yes…we're engaged. But that isn't general knowledge yet and I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for awhile." Jim's voice was edgy, disclosing his discomfort with the idea that Karen was a suspect.

Catherine's eyes lit at Jim's news. "You're engaged?" Her tone was happily disbelieving. "Jim Brass is engaged?" The twinkle in her eyes confirmed her amusement…and her happiness for her friend.

"Yeah," Jim said, nodding. "It's kind of …surprising to me too. But Karen…she's…she…"

"…Must be very special," Catherine concluded for him.

"She is," Jim agreed.

Catherine suddenly turned serious. "You know what Ecklie's going to do with this?"

"Yeah, which is why I want to keep it quiet as long as I can. I'd like to see Karen clear before we announce anything."

"Okay, well, I'm on board. But…are you sure, Jim? This could be a career ender if it goes bad."

"I'm sure. But if it is a choice between Karen and my job…well, Conrad Ecklie can rot in hell."

Jim spent the next few hours following up on the women. He was sitting at his desk, looking over each woman's information as a deep sigh escaped. The first victim was Nicole Wilson, 21, a senior in college. She frequented a coffee shop near campus, was a pre-med student, and there were no current boyfriends. Janice Anderson, 34, was an office assistant for a local pediatrician, married, and an active member of her church. Wanda Lytles, 41, worked at a neighborhood clinic, divorced, and currently dating a professor at the local university. Nicole Wilson was never in the professor's class. The only connection Jim could find was that each was affiliated with the medical field.

He called Catherine with his findings and then wrapped things up for the day. As he headed for the parking lot, Tony Vartann caught him in the hallway. "Hey Jim, I was heading to your office. Thought you should know…we're picking up Karen Tillman. Orders from Ecklie…he wants her arrested."

_At least he has the decency to look apologetic…_"Ecklie huh? He's ordering her arrest on the same evidence or you have something new?"

"No, nothing new…he seems to think the evidence is enough to go to court. Look, I'm sorry. I was going to sit on it until we had something else, either pointing to her or to someone else but…well, I have to bring her in."

"Yeah, okay. I um…well, I'm going over there now. Just…give it a little time, okay? Let me prepare her…get her lawyer and, well…get her ready to handle it. Then I'll bring her to the station."

"Okay…a couple of hours then?"

"Yeah. And…thanks Tony."

"Yeah…and I am sorry."

"Yeah…" Jim said as he turned and hurried out of the building.


	6. Deflated

It devastated Jim to watch her reaction as he told Karen of her impending arrest. It was as if a fissure formed in her countenance and then slowly spread, breaking her into a thousand fragments, leaving her disjointed and fractured. She didn't cry, she didn't argue, she simply melted into the chair behind her and sat frozen and afraid. When she finally looked at him, her expression was blank, hopeless. Then her eyes slowly made their way to her hand and before it registered with Jim what her intention was, she had removed his ring and was holding it out to him, trying to give it back.

Mute, unable to make his mind or his mouth work, Jim took the ring from her and stared at it momentarily. Then gently, he took her hand and slipped it back on her finger. His hand covered hers as he folded her fingers together, unwilling to let the ring, a token of his love, be taken off again. He thought he saw a spark in her eyes but it faded before it ever took on life and then, she closed her eyes as tears began to worm their way out of the corners of her eyes and onto her cheeks. Without a word, Jim knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms, swallowing her smaller frame with his, silently vowing to stop this madness before it could do more damage. The lawyer he'd called as he'd driven to her house chose that moment to ring her doorbell. Jim rose and made his way to the door, glancing back at her to check on her as he went.

George Ware was middle aged, a tall man with graying hair and a moustache; he was loud, seeming to always be arguing in front of a jury, but he was good. Jim had witnessed his talent in a courtroom many times and the two shared a love of hockey so Jim knew him outside of the job as well. "George thanks for coming," Jim said in greeting.

"No thanks needed …I'm intrigued. When Captain Jim Brass calls and needs legal assistance from a criminal lawyer….well, I find that interesting."

Jim led him to Karen. "I didn't call for me but for…this is Karen Tillman, my fiancé…and she is about to be arrested for murder." The shudder that shot through her caught Jim's attention.

"Murder? And your fiancé, you say? Well, first I suppose congratulations are in order. Didn't think you'd ever settle, Jim." George's demeanor was bright, almost jovial and Jim was grateful for the change in atmosphere.

"Yeah, well…Karen's pretty special. And I'm her alibi, by the way."

"You were with her when the murder occurred," the attorney asked.

"No, I left a few minutes before. But there's no way she could have gotten to the victim and committed murder in the time that the coroner says it happened. Problem is, there is a witness that says he saw her there."

"Okay, well…we'll fine tune the details later. But first I want to go over the procedure."

George sat down in a chair across from Karen as Jim moved to stand next to her. "Karen, we're going to drive you to the station where they are going to read you your rights and put you in cuffs. I don't want you to say anything…not a word. When they ask if you understand your rights, you just nod that you do…not a word. If they comment on the weather you just smile but not a word. If they try to ask you any questions, just look out the window…not a word, okay?"

Karen stared at George, frightened. She nodded and then very softly answered, "okay."

Then glancing at Jim, "will you… be there?"

Jim put his hand on her back and rubbed her gently. "Every step of the way."

Karen looked down at her lap. "I…I don't know if I want you there or not. I mean, I do…but it is going to be very …upsetting and I…"

"Honey, no one, including you, can keep me away."

Her smile was a weak one as she looked up at him, but Jim was glad to see anyway. She was beginning to recover from the shock of his news.

"Okay, then," George said. "Let's get down to business and go over as much as we can before we have to leave."

They spent the next few minutes answering George's questions and listening to his advice. Then he offered a couple of possibilities. "If they get you processed quickly, there is a chance that you will have a bail hearing this afternoon. If not, then you'll have to spend the night in lock up. Can you make bail?"

Karen furrowed her forehead. "Depends on how much. I have some money…that my husband left me, but if it is too much… Most of it is tied up in the house," she answered.

"I can help with it too," Jim offered.

"Okay good…I'll try for ROR but since the charge is murder, I doubt that we'll get that. Hopefully, I can make a good argument for a low bail." Karen nodded listlessly. "The evidence is weak, circumstantial with the one witness to put you there but then you can refute that with Jim's testimony, so that's pretty weak too. I don't know who is behind this arrest but they jumped the gun, as far as I can tell."

"It wasn't the D.A. that pushed for it, George. It was the Under-Sheriff," Jim told him.

"Conrad Ecklie? Oh…playing it up for the cameras again, isn't he? What a snake…"

"Yeah, well…I work for the man and sometimes he's okay but…" Jim was saved from finishing by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Showtime," George said as he watched Jim answer.

"Brass," Jim snarled into the phone.

"Jim, it's uh…Tony. Ecklie is breathing down my back…when are you planning to…"

"We're leaving now, Tony. We'll be there in a few; I'll call you when we get to the parking lot."

"Okay, thanks…"

Jim put his phone away and looked at Karen. "You ready?"

She looked up at him bravely but he could see the fear in her eyes. "This all…it seemed like a joke at first. I never thought it would come to this so I…I didn't…"

"Its okay, Honey. We'll get this straightened out. Just…just try to stay calm…" Jim was trying to sound confident and relaxed. But inside tension was coiling, tightening his chest until he thought he couldn't breathe. He was scared. Usually the system worked but sometimes things went wrong.

The ride to the station was quiet. George followed Jim and Karen in his car, giving the couple a few minutes to themselves. Jim felt her glancing at him and then looking away several times. He flinched inwardly, knowing there was something he should say or do to help her but feeling impotent to comfort her in any way. He was as scared as she was.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a space. Once the engine was shut off, he turned to her. "Honey…" She nodded, fighting back tears. Urges washed over him, urges to take her and run, urges to hold her and never let anyone near, urges to strangle Conrad Ecklie. "Honey, it'll be okay…it has to be," he told her as he reached across and pulled her to him. "We're going to get to the truth…I'm going to get to the truth." Her tears began to flow freely as he spoke. "No Jim," she whispered. "It'll mean trouble for you…" He stroked her hair. "Then it'll mean trouble…but you're worth it to me…we're worth it. I'm going to fight for you and you need to fight for you too. Okay?"

She straightened up, wiped her tears, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I've been through other stuff…I can do this."

"You bet, Baby." Jim smiled and wiped away the last tears from her cheek. "And then we're getting married."

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "Getting married…" She sighed deeply. "Okay, let's go before I lose my nerve."

Jim called Vartann as they walked into the building. Tony met them at Jim's office. He glanced at Jim and then focused on Karen. George had followed them in and was standing next to her. "Detective Vartann, my client has surrendered voluntarily."

Tony nodded. "Karen Tillman, you are under arrest for the murder of John Wilson. You have the right to remain silent…," Tony continued to recite her Miranda rights, going strictly by the book. Jim was surprised and grateful when Tony didn't cuff her but simply led her to booking instead.

The next few hours were a nightmare for Karen. Jim watched, feeling helpless and ineffective as her demeanor slowly crumbled. Finally, it was time to go to court. He couldn't go with her but promised to meet her there and sit behind her. "I won't let you out of my sight, Honey," he promised.

"It will be okay, Jim," George assured him. "We're going to get this straightened out."

"Yeah, sure," Jim replied as he watched his love shuffle away in chains.

* * *

Is anyone out there? Are you reading? LOL Apologies for the slow post rate; I generally am a little quicker than this but with two stories going and RL taking over, once a week is about as good as I can get. I hope you are enjoying:-)


	7. Progress

Jim slipped into the courtroom and spotted Karen immediately. She was looking around nervously until her eyes met his. Then she seemed to relax. He moved up, getting as close as possible and as each arrestee was dispatched, more spectators left and he was able to move closer. By the time it was her turn, Jim was sitting on the bench just behind her. "It's okay Baby," he said as her case was called.

She stood with George, her back straight and she held her head high. Jim heard the proceedings but he was focused on her, willing her to be strong. Then there was voice from the back of the courtroom and everything became silent. "What was that?" the judge asked.

"If I may approach, Your Honor," repeated the voice of Maddie Klein, one of Vegas' top ADAs.

"Please Ms. Klein," the judge said as he waived her forward.

"Your Honor, the District Attorney's office does not wish to pursue these charges at this time.

"Am I hearing you correctly, Ms. Klein? Your office wishes to drop the charges?"

"Well, technically since this hearing is when the formal charges are being made, I suppose we are choosing to not proceed."

"Then so be it," declared the judge. "But in the future, Ms. Klein, I hope that the DA's Office will make up its mind before the defendant gets to court…" Then the judge banged his gavel and the bailiff called for the next case.

Jim stood, unsure about what just happened. He'd never seen the DA's Office drop a case at the bail hearing before. George turned and smiled at Karen and then turned further and winked at Jim. Maddie, who was standing at the end of Jim's row, turned toward him. "Who the hell in your office decided to proceed on this without consulting my office?"

Jim blinked at the heat of her question. "It didn't come from my office, Maddie. Ecklie ordered one of my detectives to arrest her."

"And what the hell are you doing here Jim?"

"I um…well, she's…my fiancé."

Maddie relaxed and then grinned. "I know. Word is all over the building. I'll have a word with Conrad. He was out of bounds on this one. And a first year lawyer could have seen that there wasn't enough evidence to warrant an arrest."

"Thanks Maddie," Jim said sincerely.

She shrugged. "Hey, consider it payback for all the times you coulda said told you so and didn't." Then she turned and walked out.

George made sure that Karen was processed out quickly and soon Jim had her in his car, taking her home. It was as he drove that her bravado gave way and she began to shake. By the time he pulled into her driveway, she was sobbing. Jim led her into the house and settled her on the couch, then slipping out of his jacket, he sat beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her, speaking softly, trying to soothe her. Inside, he was fuming. Conrad Ecklie was going to hear from him as soon as he felt he could leave Karen alone for a little while.

Slowly, she began to relax and the tears stopped. He sat, holding her, his face buried in her neck and his hands in her hair and on her back. "That's it Honey, you're okay…" She seemed to melt into him. "I am now…with you," her muffled voice replied from his chest.

Jim's breath caught in his chest and he closed his eyes as he let the meaning of her words sweep through him. He'd screwed up so many things in his life and gotten a few things right. But he'd never had anything like this. She said he made everything alright for her; she was okay with him. He couldn't describe how that made him feel but it made those plaques on his wall meaningless, the past mistakes pale, and all other relationships anemic. He made her okay; nothing could make him feel more heroic than that.

She fell asleep in his arms. The day had been long and exhausting and soon he was dozing too. The buzzing of his phone woke him. Careful not to shift her and wake her up, he pulled the damned thing from his pocket and spoke softly. "Brass."

"You have a case you are supposed to be working," snarled Conrad Ecklie from the other end.

Jim choked back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue and paused before replying. "Moreno has it right now. I have more important things to take care of right now," he finally managed.

"More important than triple kidnappings?"

"Yeah. Some dumbass had my fiancé arrested today and …"

"Be careful with what you are saying, Jim."

"Look, I'm busy right now. Moreno can handle things…we're pretty much at a dead end anyway until the lab finishes their stuff…"

"Busy? Yeah…I have a pretty good idea how that is going. What is it with you, Brass…you seem to have a thing for murderesses."

Briefly, Jim thought about responding. Instead, he just hit the end button and threw the phone across the room. The sound of it hitting the wall woke Karen. She sat up, surprise making her eyes wide. "Jim?"

"Nothing…just…"

"You have to go…to work, I mean," she said dispirited.

"No. I'm not leaving," he answered firmly.

Her skeptical look would have been funny if he wasn't still seething over Ecklie. "Jim?"

"Really, I'm staying here, with you."

"But they want you at work?"

"Yeah, that jackass called and was goading me. But I told him Moreno can handle it. And he can. I'm staying here."

As Karen eyed him, her demeanor changed from disconsolate to anger to amusement. "I don't want you to get into trouble because you're babysitting me. I'll be okay."

"I know you will, because I'm staying. Maybe…maybe I need to stay. Maybe _I_ need to see you okay. Ecklie can go to hell. He might reprimand me, but it'll just be one more in a jacket full of 'em. I'll deal. I'm close enough to retirement that if it gets too bad, I'll just leave. I've got enough put away and my pension will see me through."

"But Jim, your job…it's your life…"

"No, it isn't. It is what I do and yeah…a big part of who I am. But…you are my life…my future. Now or a few years from now, I won't be a detective anymore. I plan to spend the rest of my life being here for you."

He watched as her expression softened and then as tears began to slide down her face. Her lip quivered as she fought them back, but she was losing the battle. He was in awe. No one had ever cried over him…not like that. "Baby, I didn't mean…I mean, you don't have to cry. I'm supposed to make you feel better," he told her, his heart pounding.

"You do make me feel better. It's just…Mike was so…so…not here for me. He…um, it was all about him. And if I didn't …if…" she paused as melancholy returned. "He um…he," she began to sob.

Jim reached for her, stroking the tears on her cheek with his thumb as he held her chin. "You never talked it about with me, never told me. Maybe…maybe we should talk about it so…maybe you can…I don't know, maybe put it behind you."

Taking a deep breath to still the tears, she looked into his eyes. "I didn't want…to sound like…a victim. You deal with victims all the time. I wanted to be strong in your eyes."

A flood of emotions washed over him. She wanted to be strong for him, not vulnerable…not needy. She loved him, of that he was sure. It dawned on him why she'd been so patient with him. She only wanted what he could give, but she wanted him to give freely. She didn't want to crowd him, expect more than he had to offer, especially not for him to be something he wasn't. She wanted him, the real guy, not some fantasy. As he looked into her eyes, he realized that nothing in his life had ever been as right as this was. "Honey…I want to take care of you, to be your strength, to take care of your every need, but I know that you can do it yourself. I look at you and I don't see a victim; I see someone who has enough guts to put up with me. I see...my happiness."

She smiled at that. He liked making her smile. "So, you going to fill me in?" he asked.

Looking away, she sighed. "Everything was alright at first. But then he became … obsessive. He wanted to know every detail of my day. I worked when we were first married, but he made me quit. He was jealous of the men at work. Then Mickey came along and…Mike was jealous of the time I spent on Mickey. If Mike was home, I had to be home too and he had to come first. But he could go and come as he pleased. At first, the abuse was verbal…cruel, biting comments, attacks on my mothering skills, on my abilities as a wife, until he was calling me a whore and…other names. Nothing I did was right. I was never smart enough, caring enough, good enough. And then, when Mickey got older and more active, Mike began to hit me, taking his annoyance out on me. It started as something that only happened on occasion and by the time he died; it was his way of dealing with every little frustration."

Oh my god, Karen. Did Bruce know?"

"I think he suspected but I never told him anything. He was always the protective big brother and I didn't want him to feel he had to do something about it. Then he…Mike had found someone else and wanted a divorce. I wanted it too but we agreed that we'd wait until Mickey went to college. Mike didn't want to be bothered with keeping up with Mickey the last couple of years of high school so it was convenient for him that I stay. It gave me a chance to plan to be on my own. And then wreck and…it wasn't a problem anymore."

Jim looked at her incredulously. "You were going to stay, even though it meant more abuse?"

"For Mickey's sake, yes. I couldn't support the both of us and…Mickey was happy at his school and doing well. I didn't want to ruin things for him. I'd managed for all those years, two more seemed…livable."

"And this other woman?"

She chuckled. "That's the irony of it. There was no other woman…it was a man."

Jim's eyes widened and then he rubbed the back of his neck as the implications ran through his mind. "So he was gay…"

"Actually, I think he was bisexual. But by that time, I didn't care anymore. He wasn't interested in me and it was a relief. I was just counting the days…"

Jim shook his head. "I had no idea…"

"I know; I wanted it that way. And I think Bruce had been putting off a promotion and transfer because he wanted to stay close to me, but after the wreck and everything settled, he could move on." She smiled as she continued. "Knowing you were kind of around made his decision easier, I think. He knew somebody would be here for me if I needed it."

"Yeah, he moved to Seattle..what? Two years ago?"

"Almost,' she answered. "And I do miss him but… you've made things easier."

Jim grimaced. "Easier?" he huffed. "I've floated in and out of your life for three years. You never knew when I'd show up again."

"No, I didn't. But after Mike, I think that was…well, kind of good for me. I learned to be my own person, think for myself and decide to do things because it was what_ I_ wanted. After so many years of deferring to Mike, I needed the time to find me again. If you had wanted to…" she paused, looking for the phrasing, "for us to be a couple, I wouldn't have been ready for it. Things worked out much better this way, I think. We both had time to find out what we wanted."

Jim smirked. "Maybe, but I was still an idiot for waiting so long…"

Her eyes glistened as she looked into his. "Maybe, but now you're _my_ idiot and I plan to tighten the reins on you from now on."

Jim hugged her tightly and chuckled. "Consider this ass tamed, Baby. I know who has the sweetest oats."

Karen smiled as she held onto him. "Oats huh? And here I was thinking you liked fruit."

"Fruit?" he asked, sounding confused.

"As in melons," she giggled before reaching down on him. "Just like I'm into nuts…"

* * *

Okay, I am curious. Tell me what you think about Karen. I started this (the second time) with the idea that with all the darkness that he deals with, Jim would need someone who could lighten things up for him... someone who could match him quip for quip. How am I doing with that? Writing OCs in fanfiction is always trickly 'cause we like the characters we are familiar with and don't like others intruding in our little world. So, tell me how you like Karen...

And any other constructive comments you have are always welcome.


	8. New Direction?

"Jim, thought you'd want to know…I caught a break on the Wilson case," Tony Vartann told him as he entered PD the next morning.

"Yeah?" Jim responded.

"Yeah. Turns out, your lady wasn't the only woman he harassed. I've found two others who had to fight him off. One, a Jennifer Lyles, has no alibi. And…" the younger detective paused for emphasis, "she looks a lot like Karen Tillman."

"Really?" Jim was surprised. "You talked to her yet?"

"Headed there now. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Thanks Tony," Jim said appreciatively. Now maybe Karen would be free of the cloud that had been over her.

Jim found Moreno waiting in his office. "I found a connection," he told Jim as soon as he walked in.

"On the serial?"

"Yeah. About six months ago, Nicole Wilson did a six week observation at the clinic where Wanda Lytles worked. Janice Anderson's sister uses the same clinic. Janice often drove her sister for her appointments."

"So the clinic is the connection. Okay then, we need to talk to everyone at the clinic…find out who else might have been around during that time and would have crossed paths with these women."

"I'll head over as soon as they open."

"Take one of the CSI's with you. Maybe they'll see something…"

"Okay…sure," Moreno said, confused. What evidence could they find at the clinic, he wondered. But his Captain told him to take one, so he would.

An hour later, Jim was fuming as Ecklie stood in his office. "I thought I made it clear, Jim. You are the lead on this case. Why is Moreno doing the questioning?" He paused and stared at the Captain. Receiving no response, the Under-Sheriff continued on his rant. "Or do you have your head too much into that Tillman woman? That's it, isn't it? You can't get your head out of her pus…"

Jim was up and around his desk instantly when he realized where Ecklie's rant was going. Grabbing the man by his jacket lapels Jim's right fist was clinched and his arm coiled for a punch when Nick Stokes walked in. The CSI grabbed Jim's arm to hold him off their superior and Jim swung around, startled by the intervention. "Hey man," Nick said releasing Jim and putting his hands up, "just trying to keep you from doing something stupid."

It took a minute for Jim to unwind from his fury. But he understood Nick's intervention. Stepping back, he nodded.

"You saw what he was about to do…" Ecklie half yelled, half squeaked at Nick.

"I saw…" Nick hesitated as he looked across at his friend and former boss. "I saw Jim stretching. His shoulder still bothers him every now and then, you know. He has to stretch it and work the kinks out." Nick looked at Ecklie squarely. "Yeah, Jim was stretching…I'm sure of it."

Conrad Ecklie was furious. "You work for me, Stokes," he yelled.

"I work for LVPD's Crime Lab. You're one of the people I report to. So's Jim. And there are people above both of you…I'm accountable to them too. So are you," he said simply, his easy personality coming through.

Ecklie straightened his jacket and glanced at Brass. "This isn't finished," he told the Captain. Jim stared at him, his expression like ice and not revealing any of the anger he was still feeling. His stance told Ecklie that he wasn't impressed and wouldn't give an inch. Always intimidated by those he couldn't threaten or manipulate, Conrad Ecklie stormed out of Jim's office.

Finally relaxing, Jim adjusted his own jacket and looked at Nick. "Um…thanks."

Nick looked at his friend quizzically. "What was that all about?"

"He was needling me…insulting Karen. I could take it until her name came into it. Guy's an asshole."

Nick grinned. "Man, she's got you hooked bad," he joked.

Jim looked at him, unsure if Nick was following Ecklie's line of thought. Seeing the detective's lack of amusement, Nick tried to explain. "You really have it for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Jim answered in a no nonsense tone. "You got a problem with that?"

"No….not at all. I think it's great…about time, if you ask me," Nick said, still grinning.

Finally Jim completely relaxed. "Yeah…well…uh, I…appreciate you…stepping in, you know…"

"Stepping in? To what? I came in to tell you that we have more evidence on your case. Your shoulder bothering you again, Jim? I haven't seen you stretch it like that in awhile…"

Jim looked at the smirk on Nick's face and chuckled. "New evidence, huh?"

"Yeah, actually…Greg worked some DNA magic. It's not a complete analysis but if we get a good suspect, we have enough to do a comparison. By itself, it'll never hold up but if we can get more evidence…it'll help."

"Okay, good. It's progress. Moreno is out talking to some potential witnesses now."

"Great," Nick said. "I've got another call, so I'll check in later…" And suddenly Nick was gone.

Jim settled into his chair and swiped his hand over his face. He'd gone too far with Ecklie, he knew. He might have just ended his career a little earlier than planned. Oddly, the thought didn't upset him much.

Jim was sitting at his desk, cleaning up his administrative tasks in hopes that something would break on the serial kidnapping case and he'd be free to pursue it when his phone ran. Reaching for it absentmindedly, he answered, "Brass," as he signed one last form.

"Jim, it's Tony. I'm at Jennifer Lyles' apartment. I think my case is your case now."

"What?"

"She's dead Jim. I've already called the coroner and CSI is on the way, but you or Moreno needs to be here."

Jim sighed deeply. "Why?"

"Looks like someone tried to snatch her and she fought back…"

"Yeah…okay, on my way." Jim let out a deep breath as he replaced the handset. Then standing, he grabbed his suit jacket that he'd thrown over his chair earlier and slipped into it before heading out to the latest crime scene.

* * *

This was a little short but it did what I wanted ot to do, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Another One

Jim arrived at the apartment and found Vartann. "So what do we have?" he asked the younger detective.

"Jennifer Lyles, 38, courier for Desert Labs. One of her stops is the same clinic that your other victims were affiliated with. Looks like someone tried to grab her…there's a zip tie on one of her wrists. Somehow she managed to keep him from wrapping both in it. We found knife on the floor near her. Sanders collected it. I've talked to neighbors but no one saw anything."

"So I'm here because…"

"I wanted to show you something. We think the perp was carrying it with him and it fell out during the struggle." Tony handed Jim a plastic evidence bag with a small photo book in it. Jim motioned to Sanders, who handed him a pair of gloves.

Once he had them on, Jim opened the bag and pulled the book out. Opening it, he growled. The first picture was Wanda Lytles. He turned the page and there was Janice Anderson. Next was Nicole Wilson. Turning the page, he looked into the eyes of Jennifer Lyles. Flipping to the next page, he looked at the picture of a similar face, mid to late twenties, he guessed. Then turning the page one ore, he stared into a familiar face, Karen. "Damn," he exclaimed. "Karen's in danger."

"I've already sent a car to her place, Jim. But we need to identify the next woman. She's likely his next victim."

"Yeah…I'll put Moreno on it. He can start with DMV and see if anything turns up. Meantime, Karen needs to be in protective custody."

"I agree." Tony paused. "It's amazing how much all of these women look alike."

"Yeah…amazing," Jim answered as he handed the book to Greg Sanders and pulled off the gloves. "Okay, our guy is probably frustrated right now. This is the first one that put up this much of a fight and foiled his plan. And don't forget, we've got three women out there that may or may not still be alive. I need answers…"

"Yeah, CSI is working on the evidence and I have uniforms out asking questions…" Tony said as he watched his superior rubbing his neck, a sign of the stress he was feeling.

Half an hour later Jim was at Karen's house. A unit was sitting in front of the house and he nodded as he walked by, recognizing the officer inside. Williams gave him a small wave as Jim walked by.

"Jim, what's the escort all about?" Karen asked as she opened the door to him.

Jim hugged her, relieved to see that she was okay. Then taking her hand, he walked her to the sofa in her living room and sat down next to her. "Honey, there is a serial kidnapper…you've probably seen it on the news by now."

"Uh…sure. It's your case, isn't it?"

"It is. And one of my detectives found another victim a little while ago. But this time, he killed her."

"Oh Jim, no…" her hand went to his arm, a sympathetic move meant to comfort him. "How terrible…"

"Honey…the victims, all of them, resemble one another. Different ages, different lives, but they all look similar. And you fit the general description."

"So you put an officer outside my door?" She was incredulous. "Wouldn't he be more useful out looking for the man who is doing this?"

"No, he wouldn't. Because… at the last scene, we found photos of the women and among them there was one of you." He watched as the news sank in.

"So, you think he's coming after me?" Acceptance and disbelief warred in her features.

"Yeah. I think we need to move you to someplace safe, someplace he doesn't know about." She looked at him nervously. "First I thought about my place," he continued with a little embarrassment, "but he may have been watching you and know about…us. Sometimes we hold people in protective custody in a hotel, but…"

"…This is too close to home and a hotel is too far away from you," she finished lightly.

Jim nodded. "I'd like to be the one with you all the time, but I have an investigation to run."

"So what are you going to do with me?" Her tone was mischievous.

Jim smiled. "I know what I want to do with you," he answered pointedly. "But I thought, if you don't object… you could come hang out in my office for awhile. And if things take too long, then we'll move you to a hotel."

Karen wanted to object but as she looked into his worried blue eyes and saw how deep his concern was, she relented. "Let me throw a few things together and we'll go," she said softly.

Jim sighed with relief. He'd expected more fight from her. Knowing that he couldn't concentrate on the investigation if he was worried about her, he was grateful for her acquiescence.

A little over an hour later, she was settled in his office at PD. Conrad Ecklie had called a meeting for everyone involved in the investigation, which now included Vartann and several of the CSIs along with Jim and Moreno.

"So, what do we have?" Ecklie asked the group.

Jim groaned. In all honesty, the answer was 'not much.' "Tony's last vic was part of our serial kidnapping, now murder, case. We have five victims, three that have been kidnapped and one murdered while trying to stop the perp and one murdered in her home when she fought back. All the women were affiliated in one way or another to a clinic near Desert Palm Hospital. We also have pictures of two more potential vics, one who is cooling her heels in my office and one that remains unidentified. We're working several angles to try to find her including DMV records and Moreno is heading over to the clinic after this meeting to see if anyone there recognizes her."

Ecklie nodded and turned to Nick Stokes, who was the lead CSI on the case. "And CSI? What have you found?"

"Again, not a lot," Nick began. "We have partial DNA evidence that Greg was able to pull together and we are still processing the evidence from the last scene. Other than that, this guy hasn't left us much." Ecklie scowled at that report.

"Alright," he said. "have Moreno follow up at the clinic and I want a report from the CSI side before end of shift. Brass, I expect frequent reports from you as this case moves along. The press is all over this and I need to know how to answer them," he snarled at the detective.

"Yes sir," Jim said snidely as Ecklie walked out of the room.

Nick chuckled. "You two have really notched it up, haven't you?"

"He's a weasel," Jim growled. "I put up with it for years but with Grissom no longer here to be the subject of his antagonism, I seem to be up on his list. As long as he leaves Karen out of it, I can deal."

"Yeah, and if he doesn't?"

"Then he's gonna need a nose job," Jim said as he closed the case file in front of him and followed Ecklie out of the room. As Nick watched his friend leave, he began to grin. Shaking his head, he exited as well.

When Jim got back to his office, he found Karen stretched out on the couch with his jacket over her legs for warmth. The picture ti made caused him to stop in his tracks. She really was beautiful and as she dozed on the couch, her features were relaxed, making her look younger than any woman he had a right to be with. Feeling like a pervert, Jim settled in his desk chair and spent a few calming minutes just watching her.

"I can feel you staring at me," she said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he answered.

"You didn't. I was just trying to relax a little. Must have dozed off for a few," she said as she sat up, pulling his jacket off and laying it on the end of the couch. Jim watched her movements appreciatively. "Don't worry, I was careful not to wrinkle your jacket," she teased.

"It's not the jacket I'm worried about," he said softly.

"I'm okay. You're here with me…what could be better?"

Jim groaned. "I can think of plenty of places that would be better, but at least here I know you are safe."

"Well, I'm going to let you investigate and I'm going to read a book," she said as she reached into her bag. He watched as she pulled her legs up on the couch and settled in, opened the book and began reading. It occurred that he could be very content like this for a long time, just watching her. "Aren't you supposed to be investigating something?" she queried as she looked up at him over the top of her book.

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up as if to ward her off. "I get the point." Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to the case.

A few minutes later Carlos Moreno was knocking at Jim's door. Sticking his head through the opening, he asked if it was okay to come. Jim waved him in and nervously he glanced at Karen as he crossed the space to Jim's desk. "I um…found the missing woman."

Jim looked at the younger detective with disdain. "She's not missing, Carlos. We just didn't know who she is…until now." Jim waited a few seconds, expecting the man to fill him in. When Moreno just stood there, Jim finally prodded him. "And who is she?"

"Oh um…" glancing at the paper in his hand he read the information. "Melissa Hall, 435 Sunrise, apartment 3G."

"Yeah? So what are you waiting for? Get a couple of uniforms and head over there."

"Oh…yeah, okay. You sure you want me to…"

"You heard me," Jim said emphatically. "Now …go!"

Jim was bemused as he watched the man leave. Usually he wasn't so dense. "What's gotten into everybody?" he muttered under his breath.

On the couch, Karen chuckled. "Maybe they are used to the idea of their Captain having a private life…and having her sit here in front of them is a little…befuddling."

Jim's features softened as he looked back at her. "Well, they'd better get used to it." With that, he turned his attention back to the file in front of him.

* * *

Anybody out there? I do appreciate those who are reading along, even if I am not hearing from you. It is nice to think that others enjoy my fantasy world, lol.


	10. The Chase

Jim's phone rang a few minutes later. "Brass," he snapped into the receiver.

Carlos Moreno was on the other end of the line. "Jim, she's gone. We got here and the door was open… forced entry. There are signs of a struggle."

"Uh, okay…on my way," he said as he stood, preparing to leave.

Looking across at Karen, he cleared his throat. "That was Moreno…Melissa Hall is missing. I have to…um…"

Karen looked somber. "Yes, of course…you need to go. I'll be fine."

Jim hesitated. "No…I'm going to put a couple of officers on you and they'll take you to a safe house. Things are too…this guy seems to stay a step ahead. I don't want him showing up here and…" He sighed. "I have to know you are safe."

Karen watched his expression as he tried to tell her his worry and she knew not to push him. "Okay, whatever you say," she answered quietly. Nodding his head, Jim disappeared.

He returned a few minutes later. "This is officer Mitchell," he said introducing one of his most reliable guys. "Normally he's in uniform but for this, he'll wear civies. It'll draw less attention. He and Officer Morales are going to take you to someplace safe. I'll catch up with you after…after we get this guy."

She reached out to Jim, her hand resting on his arm. "I'll be fine, Jim. Do what you need to do. I'm sure your officers will take good care of me." Jim looked so worried that it hurt her, her heart tightening in her chest. "Really," she added. "It'll be okay." He sighed, leaned forward and kissed her briefly and then hurried out of the door.

Karen took a deep breath and then turned her attention to Officer Mitchell. "So, what now?"

Jim was at Melissa Hall's apartment in minutes. Moreno was already gathering information from the neighbors so Jim headed into the apartment to find Nick Stokes, the CSI assigned to the case.

"Hey Nicky, what we got?"

Nick turned to look at the Captain. "Just doing the preliminaries. Looks like she was in the kitchen when he broke in. There was a struggle." Reaching down he picked up a knife from the floor. "She must've grabbed the only weapon handy…somebody got cut," he said noting the blood on the blade.

Jim frowned. "So she upset our perp's plans too. He has to be getting really frustrated. Maybe it made him careless…"

"Well, I'll have Wendy run the DNA. Maybe it's a match to what Greg found. Who knows, maybe this will be enough to get a match…"

Jim began looking around as well. He wandered through the girl's living room and into her bedroom. Moving toward the window, he noticed some marks on the outside frame. "Hey Nick, looks like he tried to get in through here first," Jim called out.

Nick appeared in the doorway. "Yeah? Okay, I'll process it. Anything else?" he said as he glanced around.

Jim spotted a partially open drawer. Using his pen, he opened it further. Inside, he found a stack of photos. Melissa Hall looked happy in them. Sadness came over him as he considered that hers might be another innocent life lost because the bad guys were getting better at being bad and therefore, harder to catch.

Sensing his friend's mood, Nick moved around the room, thinking maybe he needed someone around right now. After all, this perp was after his fiancé. Jim had to be crazy with worry, he reasoned. The two keep searching in silence.

About a half hour later, Moreno appeared. "Hey Captain, I got something…"

Jim turned and was immediately next to the younger detective. "What?"

Moreno looked at his notebook. "A partial description…and partial plates."

"Yeah?"

Witnesses say they saw a guy, not quite six feet, curly red hair, thin…"

Jim frowned. Moving back to the stack of pictures, he pulled one out. "Like this?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Moreno answered. "I'll go back with this. "But first…I ran the partials. A neighbor saw him get out of a car…late 90s Ford with 69 and DM on the plates. DMV is running them now."

"Okay good. Finally we get a break." Jim handed him the photo. "See if this is the guy." Moreno took the picture and disappeared through the door again.

Jim swiped his mouth with his hand, his edginess beginning to get to him. They had to catch this guy and soon.

Within minutes Jim and Moreno were speeding north on I-15. The plates and car description had come back with two possibilities; Phillip Hiller and Jay Whitman. A neighbor had recognized the guy in the photo and said she thought his name was James or Jed or Jay or something. It was enough for Jim…this Jay Whitman had to be their guy. A quick search had turned up information on property that Whitman owned on the north side of town, an address that was now Jim's destination.

He was only vaguely aware of Moreno beside him when they pulled up to the building, an old garage. He heard the squeal of the brakes as a patrol car pulled in behind him. Briefly he wondered why all the patrol cars seemed to have squeaky brakes. But the thought was lost quickly as Jim headed for the door.

He saw Moreno and one of the uniforms moving around to the back of the building. Glancing over his shoulder, Jim spotted the other uniform coming up behind him. They moved to the door and the uniform opened it, carefully staying out of the line of fire if someone was waiting on the other side.

Jim entered first, stepping to the side to allow the officer access behind him. He held his gun at the ready as he swept the area visually. Suddenly he heard a sound from the back. Alarmed, he pointed his weapon in the direction of the sound but sighed when he recognized Moreno and the other officer.

The four of them swept the area carefully before entering another room to the side, apparently intended to be an office. Jim heard a gasp from one of the officers as the door opened. The stench was horrible. Recognizing the smell of urine and blood, Jim's body tightened with dread.

Moreno preceded him into the room and again the four swept the area. One of the uniforms tripped over a leg near a desk and they officers were rewarded with the sound of a whimper, the sound of life.

Tied together in the back, behind the desk were the women. All were alive but only one was conscious. Jim couldn't tell which one it was under all the blood and dirt. Glancing across at the younger of the two officers, he realized the guy was about to be sick. "Go call for some buses…and get dispatch to send CSI out here," Jim told the younger man. Last thing he needed was the guy coming unglued in this mess. The other officer and Moreno began to untie the women, while Jim tried to talk to the conscious one.

"It's okay…paramedics are on their way," he said calmly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ni…Nicole Wi..ilson," she cried softly. "You're here… you came. I prayed for someone to come…"

"You're safe now," Jim said caringly. "Nicole, do you know where he went…the guy that did this to you?"

Her eyes grew wide with terror. "He…he sssaid…going to …finish the collection," she sobbed.

"To finish…" and then it clicked. Whitman was going after Karen. Looking up at Moreno, he barked. You've got it here…make sure they all get to the hospital and keep the place secure until CSI arrives. AND don't…I repeat, DON'T leave them unguarded."

"Sure, Captain. But where you going?" Moreno looked confused.

"To be sure he doesn't finish the collection," Jim said as he headed out of the room.

In his car, Jim called Mitchell and updated him. "So where are you now?"

"We just checked in at the hotel," Mitchell responded. "I've got Bill Hill with me. We'll watch her, Jim."

"Glad to hear it but I'm on my way. What's the room number?"

"215. How far out are you?"

"About fifteen minutes…"

Jim kept the pedal to the floor all the way back into town and slowed only enough to navigate traffic. He cursed as he weaved through the Interstate traffic and exited at the off ramp to the hotel. The car screeched to a halt in the parking lot and he ran to the steps, taking them two at a time. Out of breath, he hurried to the room, stopping at the door to knock.

Hill opened the door and admitted him. Once inside, all he could do was stand there and stare at Karen. She'd never looked better to him. She was safe.

Looking up at him, she took in his harried look, the sweat on his forehead from running, and his general state of chaos. She bounced off the bed and threw herself into his waiting arms. "I'm okay, Jim."

Holding her tightly, he finally began to relax. She was safe, here in his arms. "He's still out there, Karen. We missed him at the garage and now he's out looking for you."

She kissed him full on the lips and then smiled. "But you're here with me and I'm safe. You'll find him eventually."

Mitchell cleared his throat and nodded to Hill, signaling him to leave. "Uh, we'll um…be outside…" he said as he closed the door behind them.

Just as he released her from his grasp, Jim's phone rang. "Brass," he barked into the phone.

Karen watched as he concentrated on the call. "Yeah, on my way…"

Closing the phone, he looked at Karen. "They've spotted his car about a mile from your house. I'm headed over there now. Mitch and Hill will stay here with you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

She reached over and kissed him again. "I'll be waiting," she said firmly.

Jim pulled into the lot of the convenience store where officers waited. The car was parked at the end of the building and no one was inside. One of the patrolmen walked over to his car and leaned down to the window. "We searched the premises and nothing. The clerk inside says he didn't see anybody around the car but there was a cab that stopped across the street about a twenty minutes ago. He saw a man that fits our description get in. The cab did a U-turn and headed back up the road toward town."

"Damn," Jim said as he banged on his steering wheel. "Did the clerk know what cab company?"

"Yeah, it was Yellow Cab and I already called. One of their guys picked up a fair here and took him to McDonald's on East Charleston."

Hitting the steering wheel again, Jim let out and angry growl. "Shit! That's around the corner from Karen's hotel." Throwing his car into reverse, he flew out of the parking lot and raced back to the hotel.

Once again he flew up the steps. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as he approached the room. Something was wrong; he could sense it. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he called for backup. Then he spotted something down the hall that made him queasy. Easing towards his discovery, he held his gun at the ready and quickly turned the corner, finding the body of Officer Bill Hill attached to the feet that he had seen at the corner. Feeling for a pulse, he realized the man was dead. Blood oozed from a wound to the head. With a sigh, Jim stood and headed back to the room.

Carefully, he opened the door, which stood slightly ajar. Peeking in, he saw Mitch sprawled across the floor at the foot of the bed. He was either dead or unconscious. Gently pushing the door open further, he scanned the room but saw no one. He could see the mirror from the doorway and using it, he was able to see into the bathroom. Motion caught his eye but he wasn't sure about what he had seen.

Crouching, he scooted into the room, wondering if his knees would cooperate when it was time to stand up. He edged toward Mitch and quickly felt for signs of life. The man was breathing. _Okay…_thought Jim.

Using the mirror again, he edged around the bed and dashed to the bathroom door, where he stood to one side, collecting himself before entering. When he felt ready, he jumped to the opposite side, forcing the door open. Karen screamed. Panic filled Jim as her screams registered but he didn't see Whitman. Then he felt a bump on his arms as the man charged out of the shower. The bump knocked Jim's gun loose and it skidded across the floor. Whitman was considerably younger than Jim and had thirty or more pounds on him, making it difficult for Jim. He ducked as Whitman tried to throw a punch but then Whitman came with an uppercut that caught him squarely in the jaw. Using his fists to defend himself, Jim looked for an opening but the perp wasn't letting up. He caught Jim in the kidneys just as Jim threw a right cross. Another uppercut caught Jim just under his eye. Then Whitman jumped on him, forcing him to the floor.

Whitman was on him immediately, throwing punch after punch. Jim was able to defend against several but a couple landed soundly, knocking the breath from him. Grappling for a hold, Jim was finally able to get one and pushed Whitman back. A loud noise sounded, a gun, Jim realized. And he watched as Whitman sank back, falling off of him. Scurrying to his feet, Jim looked in the direction the sound came from and saw Karen standing there with his weapon, horror etched in her face.

He checked on Whitman and surmised that the man was unconscious but still breathing. Then stepping over to Karen, he gently took the gun from her and holstered it. Gathering her into his right arm, he used his left to pull his phone out and call for paramedics.

He walked her back into the room and eased her down to sit on the bed. "Stay right here, Honey. I've got to check on Mitch."

"…the other one…Bill…where is he?" She looked around in a daze but concerned.

"He's outside. I…can't help him," Jim said regretfully.

Tears began to roll down Karen's face and after a minute, she began to sob. "Oh no…"

* * *

One more chapter to go; more of an epilogue actually. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I'll try to post again later this week.


	11. Epilogue

As promised, the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story!

Oh, and as usual I have forgotten the disclaimers. I don't own any of it except Karen. Believe me, if I did then Jim Brass would be mine and I don't share well, lol.

_

* * *

_

_A place where nobody dared to go  
The love that we came to know  
They call it Xanadu._

__

And now open your eyes and see  
What we have made is real.  
We are in Xanadu.

A million lights are dancing  
And you're here with me  
Eternally

… Xanadu  
your neon lights will shine  
For you Xanadu.

The love  
The echoes of long ago  
You needed the world to know  
They are in Xanadu.

The dream that came through a million years  
That lived on through all the tears  
It came to Xanadu.

A million lights are dancing  
And you're here with me  
Eternally

… In Xanadu *

_**Two Weeks Later….**_

Jim stood frozen next to Karen. He couldn't remember ever being this scared or befuddled. She looked gorgeous in a light green knee length dress and he'd tried his best to look good for the occasion. His dark grey suit was newly cleaned and pressed and his light blue shirt set off his eyes. She'd told him that when she saw him. His ribs were still sore but the bruises on his face were fading. Still, he knew they were there and it bothered him.

The man in front of them was saying something but all he could think about was Karen, standing next to him and looking radiant. It had been a tough two weeks and he'd wanted to postpone things to give her more time. But she'd insisted and of course, he couldn't refuse.

So here he stood, in a place he never thought he'd be, fulfilling a life long dream. He was getting married, to the right woman this time, and happiness was his. He had a family, be it a small one, but still… Someone loved him, because of who he was and in spite of it. And as the man spoke and then looked at him, he stood mute, mystified, his head buzzing and bright lights dancing in his mind. A nudge to his sore ribs from Karen and a look that said 'shape up mister' brought him back into focus.

He wanted to ask the man to say it again because he hadn't heard it the first time. But glancing sideways at his beloved, he knew this was his cue. "I do," he said loudly. A chorus of chuckles sounded from behind him but he didn't care.

He watched Karen as the man read the vows to her, his heart leaping as she returned his gaze sumptuouslyand said firmly, "I do." And with that, Jim knew it was real. He felt the pressure in his eyes as he thought of how close he had come to losing her after taking so long to realize she was _the one_. Inwardly he resolved that nothing would ever be more important to him than Karen; not the job, not other people's problems, not even Ellie. She was the top of his list and he would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew it.

She's so beautiful, he thought as he watched her, ignoring the minister. And as she turned to look at him again, his heart skipped a beat. He sucked in a nervous breath, not because he had cold feet but because he was afraid he still might mess it up. But her slight smile reassured him and he began to breathe easy again. He'd never done anything more right in his life.

Finally, the man pronounced it, calling them husband and wife. Before the man had finished the sentence, Jim was already kissing the bride, again bringing chuckles from the onlookers. And again, he didn't care. He had found Xanadu.

* * *

* Xanadu lyrics written by Jeff Lynne. It was the title song for the Broadway play and movie. Olivia Newton-John was backed up by Electric Light Orchestra for the soundtrack, but ELO later recorded it with Jeff Lynne as lead singer. The movie didn't so well, but some of the songs were big hits, including Xanadu.

The song was popular in the early 80s, when Jim was probably just discovering just how bad his marriage really was. It's always seemed to me that he wanted someone to love wholly and a family, but his dream died when his marriage fell apart. And now, it has been reawakened ;-)

Again, hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments.


End file.
